


Elephant

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Family, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Arthur and Eames are spending Christmas with Dom and the kids.





	Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> Story six in my contribution to Advent Oddments, once again, inspired by the wonderful hooptedoodle, and urged on by my partners in fic, mycitruspocket and MsBrightsideSH.

“Oof!” Arthur is rudely awakened when James jumps on their bed at four o’clock, but you can’t get mad with a kid on Christmas morning, even if he is kneeling on your leg and digging his sharp little fist into your bladder.

“Arfah! Arfah! Ee! Look what Santa brought!” He’s clutching the little plush elephant they hadn’t been able to resist in the airport shop, even though they’d already bought the Barbie James had asked for, and which he’ll get later, under the Christmas tree.

Eames pushes up to sit with his back against the headboard. He grabs James and settles him on his knees. “What’s its name, then?”

“William.”

“How do you know William’s a boy?”

James considers this for a moment. “He’s got big teef.”

“I see,” says Eames gravely. “Did you know girl elephants also have tusks?”

“Oh. So maybe he’s a girl? Dat’s okay. William can be a girl’s name too. Now get up and come make breakfast. I need to get my other presents.”

“You need them, eh? Where’s your father?”

“Sleeping.”

Eames glances over at Arthur, who can barely keep his eyes open. He turns back to James and says: “Why don’t you and me go and make pancakes for everyone?”

“Yeah!” James leaps off the bed and runs out the door.

“You can sleep a bit longer, darling,” says Eames, leaning over and kissing Arthur’s forehead. 

When Arthur wakes again, it’s to the sound of Eames’ voice rumbling in the kitchen, answered by James’ excited treble. He gets up and follows the aroma of pancakes and coffee down the hall. Philippa is sitting at the kitchen table eating a pancake, a plush giraffe propped against the orange juice bottle. Dom is making coffee. James is standing on the step stool next to the stove, a dish towel tied round his neck. He has a smear of pancake batter on his cheek. Eames, wearing a ridiculous Santa hat with a tassel, flips a pancake.

“Merry Christmas, Arthur,” says Dom.

Eames sets the pan down and comes over to Arthur. His thumb smooths down Arthur’s cheek, where the pillow apparently left wrinkles. “Happy Christmas, love.”

It is. A very happy Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoop's prompts: 4 o'clock, tassel, wrinkles. 
> 
> This is in the Going Home 'verse.


End file.
